Godzilla: The Second Coming
by Zakali21
Summary: This is our view of a godzilla 2012.  Strange events happen throughout the pacific ocean. Then something attacks hawaii, and the world realizes that an old myth has returned to an unsuspecting world.  Now its a race against time as a world awaits
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: The Second Coming**

by The Demon of Darkness

and

Zakali21

This is my second dap into Godzilla but this story does not belong to me. I am a coauthor with my friend The Demon of Darkness, he came up with this idea with some help lol But hope you enjoy this as we will both be working on this story. But now i wrote the first chapter so enjoy!

Godzilla belongs to © Toho Co. Ltd

Annie Hideiko belongs to both of us

* * *

><p><em>"Monsters are tragic beings; they are born too tall, too strong, too heavy, they are not evil by choice. That is their tragedy"<em>

-Ishiro Honda

Chp 1.

_South Pacific_

Darkness. A dark void of endless time spreads out into every direction. Nothing is visible as the dark consumes all. But suddenly a light emerges. It grows in depth and scatters away the dark into the farthest corners. An intense feeling of heat emcompasses his entire being. The heat hurts him tremendously as something is absorbed into his thriving body. But slowly it disapates as it's mouth opens and bubbles race up into the indefinite space above. The figure feels energy return to it's dormant body. Something it has not felt in a long, long time. It feeds of this renewed power as every muscle flexs from it's now outstretched arms. Everything felt wonderful. Senses become fully restored as smells and sight came roaring back. It overwhelms him at first, but he gains control of his body as it becomes fully functional. Only a horrific roar is emited from the object but the full magnitude of it was muted from the water. Now an old myth has suddenly been reborn into an unsuspecting world...

_Naval Base Guam, Guam Operations Center_

Like an angry knat, a bleeping noise activates on a nearby computer monitor as it flares to life from standby mode. Slowly the noise fills the room with a soft beeping noise that, in a way, can be easily heard. On the screen itself it show a 3 dimensional map of the entire Pacific Ocean, which displays its vast size that are broken down into 4 segemented units. Right in quad 4 a red dot blares away, eagerly awaiting notice. The dot is approximately 2,000 miles of the southern tip of the Bonin Islands. The military was orginally tracking the movement of a Nuclear Submarine that was in that immedate area, and now with the now bleeping dot the submarine has disappeared. Infront of the monitor a something stirs, and a moaning noise comes into existance. The sleeping form of Private Jay Alde slowly awakens from his sleep; disturbed by the annoying bleep sound emitting from the computer. Adle rubs his eyes and stretches, a long, drawn out yawn escapes his lips as he glances at the monitor. He immedately curses his stupidness for falling asleep as he notices the marker bleeping away. Curiously he clicks on the dot and brings up its information. On command another window materalizes before his eyes and it lays out the readings and heat signatures of the U.S.S Mercury Nuclear Submarine. Alde studies the read outs and again curses; the submarine has apparently vanished off the map. All readings report zero. Quickly, Alde scoots backwards in his roller chair and fumbles for the phone on the opposite desk. He hits the speed dial with mixed emotions and is connected to a base in the states.

"Sir, i believe we have a problem with U.S.S Mercury." speaks Alde into the mic.

He listens to the response on the other end and answers, "Sir the submarine has disapperaed."

A curse rings out through the mic on the other end.

"Im not sure what happened, but the readings our showing some kind of malfunction." he waits for response, "It happened 2300 hours ago about 2,000 miles of the southern tip of the Bonin Islands sir!"

Alde's day just got a little more interesting.

_Compton, Los Angeles 2 days later_

A tv blares from the neighboring room as it reports on the latest with the weather. Annie Hideiko just barely catches the last part of the report as she gets out of the shower, and only shakes her head. It is going to be hot again for the greater part of L.A as a heat wave advances onto the city. She wraps a towel around her body and uses another to dry her hair as she tries to tune out the tv and concentrate at the day ahead. Annie weaves the towel through her shoudler length jet black hair and exits. She converse through the small hallway between the bathroom and to her room and sighs. Her apartment she lives in is a piece of dump but it was all she could afford on a waitress salary. Along with school costs at the local community college, she could barely afford this one as it was. She considered herself lucky the money her parents left for her after their death was enough to pay for her tutition. With the thought of her parents she smiles. Her parents were her guiding light when she was younger and had always put her education first. They even wanted her to be a doctor. _So much for that idea_ thought Annie. But then they were tragically ripped away from her life jsut before her seventh birthday and she was sent to stay with her uncle and aunt. But as soon as she graduated from highschool and turned eighteen, she bolted from their house hold; determined to make it out on her own.

Annie enters her room and quickly gets dressed. As she was about to exit her bedroom she stops infront of her mirror and looks over herself. The image looking back at her was alomst an exact duplicated of what her mother looked like as her Japanese ancestery shines through. For only being 20, Annie was quite attractive with a mixture of japanese and american blood. Her father was american after all. She half smiles at herself and wonders why, at times, she feels so out of place with everyone and then remembers why. Her parents death really affected her, and it did not help improve on her social life. When she was younger she had these strange visions. She dreamed of dreadful things and only her parents could understand. But she shakes off the trip down memory lane and drags herself away from the mirror and into the living room.

She was just about too leave her apartment and head for first class when she stole a glance at the tv. An anchor was talking about some kind of incident out in the south pacific ocean.

_"Two days ago, a United States Military Submarine was lost at sea. Reports are coming from the Naval Guam Base that the Sub had suffered machincal problems and substained heavy damages which caused a massive shift in the balance of the hull. Which crushed the ship immedately. As of right now, no survivors are reported."_

Annie dose not know why, but for some reason that report disturbed her. It caused something in the back of her mind to single off and for a moment she could not move. Her whole body felt numb and cold, she felt another presence with her. Her stomache knoted up and she shakes. But then as fast and viscous as it happend, it stops and disappears. The numb and cold feeling drifts away and dose not return. Annie then shakes her head and attributes it to stress and drags herself out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Godzilla: The Second Coming**

by The Demon of Darkness

and

Zakali21

Here is the second chapter. I went ahead and wrote it as Demon of Darkness is currently busy with other endaveors lol and i know the science here probably not completely correct but ohwell, sue me ha

Godzilla belongs to © Toho Co. Ltd

Annie, and Eric are both of are ideas

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

South Pacific, near Odo Island (Bonin Island Chain)

A faint breeze picks up as the waves start to churn about in a mad dash to nowhere. In the distance, black, threatening clouds roar and grow in size untill they cover most of the horizon. But for the moment, all of this is lost on Marine Biologist Eric Foster. Eric ignores the warning heavens as he wants too eagerly bring up his monitors he placed out over two weeks ago. Fresh out off University of Southern California, Ben was able to secure a grant to study of the Bonin Islands in the Pacific. He was anixious to get this study started after discovering an unusually high amount of alage off the coast of Odo Island. It intriqued his interest because the amounts of alage for this area are usually low, but for some reason an influx of algae or algae blooms have risen over recent years. Thankfully, though, it did not take Eric a long time to secure the grants for this project because not many in the science community felt overly worried about this. They shruged it off as just an anomaly, something that did not consider warrant of review. But not too Eric. With increasing algale blooms many aquatic life can be threatened. Because of a steadily increase in runoffs from human activity, the nutrients in the water have increased with this mixture thus forming these "red tide" formations and harmful toxins are introduced into the habitant's food system.

After a few minutes more of trugging up lines, Eric was finally finished with the task and sighed. Now all he has too do is take these monitors back to his little "base" and do analysis on the findings. At the thought of his base, he laughs quitely to himself as if it was some inside joke. The base he calls home for the time being consist of small camp on the nearest island of Three tents. One for his equipment and to study, another to sleep in, and the other was for nothing really. Just put up in case of some emergency. Eric only wished that he could have been able to secure an actually building to work in, but considering the economic status of the island he resided in it was not likely to happen as there was none. Just shanty house made out of wood and other local resources. Rudely, his thoughts were interupted by a defining roar of thunder in the distance as the darkening clouds slowly creep up on him. The blast caused Eric to jump slightly, as he had temporary forgot all about the approaching storm. A typhoon was slowly advancing. Eric turns and faces at the intruding force of mother nature and can not help but shiver ever so slightly. Staring out at this cloudy beast brought back the rumors on Odo Island; the one he just so happened to be staying on. The rumors stated that supposedly an enormous "sea" monster comes out of the ocean and attacks unlucky vessels. Vaguely Eric can remember the name of this myth. _Golia...Gojira..Yes Gojira _thought Eric as he pondered this myth through his head. It amazed him at how much that myth has terrified the population of the island. Everyone of them can be seen in the corners of the homes, whispering of the fabled Gojira like it was a bad omen.

He just stares into the black expansion of thunder clouds and feels an unwavering feeling of dread. A gut feeling that rises in him. Something tells him that, just maybe, there is something more to this "myth". Another wicked roar of thunder rings out and Eric decides it time to head back in before the waves become too strong.

Odo Island

Thick, unwelcoming clouds descend upon the small island; covering it in many shadows that engulf every square mile. Enormous gusts of wind blow fourth through the trees and brush, swaying them in the mouth of maddness. The gales are met with a torrent of liquid as the heavens open up and the rain begins. The rain drives downward fiercely making visibilty near impossible. All that is in the way of this mighty force of nature is a small town of pittiful looking homes made out of the feeblest materials imagineable. It is clearly a fact that not much, if any of this town will survive this storm. But, strangely enough this storm is not all the population has to worry about. Just off the coast, despite the powerful waves, an even bigger swell begins to form. The waves blast by one another with emense power and then begin to take a shape. The waves rise into the air towards startling heights. Then as fast the waves grow, they come crashing back down only to replaced by something too large to ne natural. Something to terrifying to be real. It was almost a surreal sight.

Covered in shadow, and a driving rain force, this unknown entity begins its march towards the awaiting Odo Island.

Throughout the village, people scurry in their homes. They try their best they can to reinforce their dwellings to best of their ability, and pray it will be enough. One family huttles in the corner of their home. A mother and two children clutch each other for protection as rain seeps through the ceiling and the wind rattles off the walls. All of this combined creates an eerie sounds that pitches high and low with the changing of the winds. One of the children, a young boy, clutches his mothers shirt tightly. His sister sits right behind him, crying, terrified of the magestic sounds playing outside. Their mother tries to sing to them to try and calm their nerves, while nervously glancing around at her surrondings; afraid that any minute their shelter will be blown away with them in it. Then through the thundering and relentless rain, another noise is heard. No, not a noise but more of a feeling. A vibration that was felt and heard. The mother automatically felt a new fear, _what was that _she thought to herself. She strains to listen and again the vibration was felt. It rattles the entire house worse than the storm itself. She decides it was just the storm, but yet fear swells in her gut. Something is not right, that vibration was too unnatural. Again the grounds shake underneath them as the daughter wails louder. The thunderous vibrations grow in tempo, making the storm seem insignificant now. Then in a thunderous, and violent manner the entire wall before them is blown away as something long and massive swipes through the house. Over top the storm a loud bellow of monstrosity is heard. The mother only stares in shock paraylized beyond belif at what is before her. Every feeling in her body goes numb as her next thoughts were to protect her children. She clutches them both closer and leans over them, to protect them for whatever happens.

Eric finishes recording the latest data onto his laptop and closes it with a sigh. The ever growing storm outside his tents made concentrating impossible. The wind rattled and blew at his tent, threatening to tear it away. He curses his luck at happening to be on this island right as a damn storm arrived. He believes he has the worst luck at times. Eric rubs his eyes as he feels sleep trying to overtake him. But he can not sleep with the forces outside plus his sleeping tent happens to be a few feet away. He rather not risk getting drenched just for sleep; Eric was more content to stay right here, nice and dry. He was about to pull out the spare sleeping bag in the back of the tent, when he heard something. Or more like felt it. The ground underneath him shook. Violently. _Thats weird_ thought Eric to himself. Usually the ground would not vibrate like that in a storm, no matter how strong it was. But again the ground shakes _boom! _Feeling a little freaked out, Eric shakes it off as his imagination. _Boom!_ the ground shakes again, but this time it felt closer, more distinct. Despite himself, Eric felt his curiosity build in him and decided to investigate. He was about to head to the exit of the tent when the ground shakes again. This time it was more violent and Eric stumbled to the ground. Quickly he scrambles up and unzips his tent.

He exits out of the tent only to be greeted by a torrent of rain and blinding wind. Quickly he looks around the area, looking for any signs of what caused the shaking. As if on cue with his thoughts, it happens again and Eric was barely able to keep from falling. He looks directly before him and sees black. Complete Black. Strangely, though, the black was moving. It was not an image disorted by the wind, but a fluid motion of something alive. Confused, Eric follows the figure and looks upward. He looks up for what seems like a lifetime and stops. When he does his whole being felt numb, frozen with fear. What stood before him was a massive thing that was walking. The complete size of the object was not noticeable as majority of "it" was covered in shadows. But whatever it was, it was gigantic. Eric could only stare with mixed emotions. Fear, curiosity was all wrapped up into one at glancing at the sight before him. Then Eric is knocked out of the trance by another thundering shake and also an disturbing roar. Then quickly the entity is into the nearby shoreline, disappearing under the waves leaving only a trail of questions and intrique.

The next morning, Eric walks into the nearby village and is stunned at awaits him. All that was left, for the most part, was destruction. Over half of the small village was wipped away from the storm. Eric just stares wide eyed with his mouth hanging open as he adavnces into the village. It feels like he is walking through the war torn towns of europe from War World 2 or close to that likeness. It completely shocks him to the core. All around him are piles of wood and straw from what were orginally homes. Trees are strewn about here and there like it was nothing. Despite the damage, Eric can not help but think that "thing" he saw was partially responsible for this. He stops in what was the middle of the town, and just spins around taking everything in. People that had survived scurry about in any direction. Some of the victims are looking for other survivors, some are trying to gathering what was left, and others just stood about with a lost look on their faces. Eric walks up to one old man sitting on the ground, clutching at his legs and rocking back an forth. He tries to help, asks if he is ok but he could get no response. The only thing that the old man says is one word. One single word that Eric had come to hear all to well. Gojira...Gojira...Gojira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Godzilla: The Second Coming**

by The Demon of Darkness

and

Zakali21

Here is the 3rd chapter, and no reviews? Really? how disapoiting...lol ohwells hope you enjoy! if anyone is reading _

Godzilla belongs to © Toho Co. Ltd

any other characters not from Toho are both of are ideas

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

_Over the South Pacific_

A C-17 Globemaster 111 military transport craft cuts glacefully through the sky. Nothing is a bother to this massive craft as it carires a cargo of many different contents. Down along the side of the plane is the logo of the United Nations in big, distinguishable red letters. Immediately after the typhoon, The United Nations, along with FEMA mobilized too bring relief and supplies to the ravaged island chain in the South Pacific. Inside the plane, numerous people from FEMA, the military, e.t.c patiently sit in their cold, metalic seats anixously waiting to help. Many talk amung themselves discussing the course of action. In the very back, towards the pilots cockpit, are a number of supplies; ranging from food and water to tents and medicine. Mixed in the with the general supplies are several military cases with the words, PROPERTY OF THE U.S MILITARY labled across them. This raised a lot of voices amung the various people aboard, some wondering just why is there military personnel and supplies here. Afterall, this was a natural disaster not a war zone. But not many raised the question, for fear that they might be frowned apon by the military people. The ones who did not care just shruged it off as another way the military forces it's way to be involved in everything. But everyones train of thoughts are interupted and conversations seize as an intercom crackles to life. A voice airs over the com to announce the approaching landing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in t minus 10 minutes. Please make sure you are secured, it could get bumpy" announces the speaker as the voice trails off and ends with a audible _click._

The noises of safety belts clasping together echos through the cargo room as everyone does as instructed, not wanting to be thrown around into the unforegiving, metal walls.

Not long after, the C-17 begins its gradual descent towards the ravaged land mass of Odo Island.

_Odo Island_

Eric helps lye down an elderly patient onto a make shift bed under an emergency relief tent labeled FEMA. The old man looks like a reck with a gash across his forhead. Slowly, a moan barely escapes from his cracked lips. Not long after the sun rose, rescue workers from FEMA and officals from Japan and United Nations showed up on the scene, bringing water, food, and medicine. Everything you would need after a major natural disaster and then some. Eric looks away from the patient, not wanting to be sicken and glances around in the tent which turned out to a bad choice. Spread out before him are hundreds of cots too help with refugees. Many of them are full and FEMA doctors work vigoriously to ease their pain. The sounds of their pain and sadness drift towards Eric and assault his ears. Eric tries to ignore it and walks out of the tent only to be greeted by the stiffling heat. The thought of what he saw the previous night plays on Eric's mind like a broken record. It just would not go away. He could feel the scientist in him eagerly wanting to get out and investigate the surronding area, but when he tried earlier he blocked by armed military personnel. Before he was ushered away, Eric was able to glimpse armed solider's dressed in some weird suits scanning the area. The suits the were wearing looked almost like ones that were used to protect from radiation. This bothered Eric, why were they here and why were they wearing those suits? None of it made sense to him, but nethier did that gigant behemoth he saw the previous night. _What was that? _thought Eric as it drifts in and out of his conscience. The sheer size of that creature alone made it easily something that has never been seen before. When Eric gazed up at the thing it almost appeared as if it went up forever. All he wanted too do was study the area, fine any clues as to what "it" was but the the military personnel blocked his access. Two stout looking men with impressive weapons easily pushed him back and directed him to leave the area. When he tried to ask he was met with stone hard expressions and had quickly took the message. But whatever is going on, it does not sit well with Eric. It all feels like the military might be trying to cover this up.

Geiger meters scan the entire area as their handlers pace themselves around the outskirts of the village. Most of the haz-mas suited men scan around an enormous indentation that is plastered in the ground. From just an average glance one would have thought it was just hole in the ground, caused by erosion. But that was not even close to the correct answer. An earlier fly over showed it was a footprint; a massive footprint. That was not the only one, but one of numerous tracks. All of them leading to the shoreline. The path started from the south side of the island and all the way to the north end. It led right through the ravaged village. The discovery of this 'strange' finding is what triggered the intrique of the military. There was no way a typhoon could create such figurations into the solid ground at such a clean cut. It was clear that something living tranversed through this island, using the storm as a cover.

All of these thoughts and more swirled in the mind of General Jack Morton as he stands a safe distance from the site. He wanted to be closer with his men but the detection of unaturally high radiation levels derailed that. So grudgingly he had to resort to that of a spectator. General Morton was incharge of this outfit of men that was roused up to secure this area after the inital discover of the ''tracks", which in itself was strange. It was apparent from the begining when he was breifed and in-turn breifed his men, that this mission or survey so to speak, was being kept in the hush; a coverup. That did not bother him, for he was all too familar with coverups, that was nothing new with the military. But the U.S. was not the only military group here, but the Japanese military was present also. The U.S and Japanese were here together in a joint-operation that was established by the United Nations themselves. It all had to deal with politics, and General Morton hated the hell of anything to do with politics. Ironically, though, after serving for 25 years in military he has come to see a lot more poltical arguements than combative action. After all, military follows on a political agenda most the time right?

General Morton just shakes his head, and tries to relax. He dose not need to be thinking off on anything that is not related to this mission which is too investigate and bring back anything of significant finding. Already the radiation levels are a major discovery, for it proves whatever caused this path is radioactive. But why and how is all together another mystery. General Morton had his concentration interupted by an eagerly private that had jsut rushed up to him.

"Yes private smith?" slowly asked General Morton.

"Sir, we just got word that an oil tanker was attacked by something...unknown." replies Smith.

Gnereal Morton looks at the young private for a moment before answering, "Thank you private, that be all."

As soon as he finished the private retreats and Morton turns back around. His completely facial expression has changed to one of shock, _damn this thing moves fast_ thought the General contemplating on what be the next best course of action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Godzilla: The Second Coming**

By The Demon of Darkness

And

Zakali21

Sooo with the recent resurgence of Legendary's Godzilla movie at SDCC, it has inspired me to bring this story back of the shelves and continue! I hope i get more reviews this time -_- lol Anyway...enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chap 4<em>

_Close to Midway Islands_

A slash of lighting rocks across the skies like an angry whip. It lashes out from heavens to punish who ever crosses its wrath. Thunder shortly follows answering the ferocity that nature can descend upon its earth whenever it deemed necessary. A gust of wind swirls down among the powerful waves and brandish the sea around like rag dolls. Beneath the might wrath of nature, a massive shadow slithers among the waves. It was impossible to determine the exact size as the darkness and thrall of the sea concealed the mysterious figure in a shroud of mystique. What-ever it was it was powerful; it was able to cover massive amount of space with a single burst of energy. Then, with out warning, part of the creature breaks the surface. A head, with saurian features peaks out into the storm of the century. It's freighting eyes survey the environment around it and senses something away in the distance. The feeling was intense as it spirals through his body filling him with renewed determination. Over head a flash of lighting streaks across the sky, dousing his head in radiant light as thunder crackles out, only it wasn't thunder. The sound came from the creature; it was loud and terrifying and seemed to echo forever. Another roll of lighting strikes and the monster was gone; submerged back to the depths.

_Compton, Los Angeles_

The sweltering heat was almost insufferable. It was a suffocating monster as its wraith reached every single creases of the city. It seemed like, even in air conditioning, there was no relief. Plus it didn't help that there was not a single cloud in sight; so the slender, almost serpent like tendrils of the sun can crawl its way down toward L.A. Its heat filled rays bounce of the reflective metal of the dominating skyscrapers which helps spread the heat. They act like heat conductors; holding the temperate heat in its bowls to be felt among its various citizens. Or that how Annie felt about it as a single bead of sweat dropped down her face and lands on her nose. She was irritated by this heat and it made her not able to focus on the lecture. Annie has only been in her Physiology class no longer than 20 minutes of the hour long class and she already lost her concentration. Or maybe it was more of her thoughts were dragged to other things. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that news report she saw on TV the other day. It was strange she felt like there was some connection between her and that event but she could not understand why. When she first glimpsed it just before leaving her apartment it felt like _she_ knew that was going to happen. How…she had no idea, but it was like a proverbial voice that echoed in back of her head. Like a sixth sense she never knew existed. There was something more to that mysterious accident of that Submarine and Annie could _feel_ it and again she could not figure out why or how. But as she was swimming in her thoughts, she was sent soaring back to reality when she heard some fellow classmates gossiping. Slowly, Annie glances around the room to where she hears the conversation. About three rows over from her, two guys where discussing about something. From the bits she could hear it sounded like they were talking about _exactly_ what she was thinking…or well not about her sensing the event but about why it had happened. This raised her interest as she cocked her ear closer.

"Nah, man I'm telling you there is no way a top secret military submarine _just _malfunctions!" stated the bigger of the two guys. His name escaped Annie for the moment as did the other one.

"Oh come! Don't start that bullshit about a cover-up!" cried the other guy with a pleading look in his eyes.

The other man shakes his head, "Really Chris? It happens all the damn time! The Government never wants us to know the truth of what actually goes on."

The one named Steve eyes his friend out of exasperation, "You know, Chris, conspiracy theories drive people insane! Maybe you should understand that before your mind cracks" Then Steve gives a slight chuckle and throws a balled up piece of paper at his friend.

Chris sighs and dodges his trash, "It's not a conspiracy theory. A friend of mine from Japan told me about an old legend about Gojira; I believe that is what happened!"

Annie just shakes her head as the rest of the conversation sort of drifts away from her conscience as they continue on about other reported incidents of late. But for what ever reason, Annie believed Chris. That name _Gojira _ringed true to her, it seemed to touch an emotion in her. But that had to absurd Annie has never heard of this 'Gojira' before. After all, Chris said it was a legend. But that didn't seem to help ease her weariness at all and Annie just sighs and lays her head on her desk. Then before she knew it she was fast asleep.

_Fire, it engulfed every portion that could be seen. The sight was a horrible one as debris lay everywhere. The once proud, dominating skyscrapers lay in a pile of ruble which is then swallowed by fire. Her sight is obstructed by a thick, haze like smoke that is evidently caused from the fire. The flames flickered and danced in the sky from the hallowing wind. Whatever had happened, it was devastating and it made her nerves rattle beyond control. She felt uncomfortable…something was coming for her. It coursed through her body. Every fiber of her being could feel it, 'sense' it. Then a faint sound could be heard carried by the wind. Then a vibration occurs and another. Everything around her begins shaking uncontrollably. She strains her eyes to look through the haze and see whatever is coming but it of no use. All she could distinguish was a shadow. One that was massive and dreadful. As it gradually came closer it remained in shadows. She wanted to escape, to run away from the fear that hinged to her but she couldn't movie. Her muscles screamed in protest to her desire. Something told her, though, that it was no use. "It" would find her no matter what she tried to do. Now the shadow was just a mere few feet away and its eyes glowed. It was the only thing visible through the thick shadow of its body and then her vision was filled with a tremendous bright blue color. It expanded around her and engulfed her vision as she felt no more…_

Annie jumped up from her seat with a scream caught in her throat. But unfortunately for her it didn't matter, the scream escaped anyway and echoed through the class room. Panic had gripped her and she glanced timidly around. Everyone in the room had their eyes glued to her. Some tried to suppress a laugh at her random out break, others looked sincere while still others looked completely blank; not knowing what to think. With a solemn look Annie quickly grabs her stuff and rushes out the room. The whole time she kept muttering to herself 'it was only a dream' as if it would put her at ease.


End file.
